


Hot Tubs and Halloween Nights

by CasualMaraudering



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Confused Sirius Black, Gay Fabian Prewett, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Halloween, Hot Tub, Multi, Oblivious Sirius Black, Polyamory, Sirius Black Fest 2020, Trans Remus Lupin, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/pseuds/CasualMaraudering
Summary: Sirius deals with some confusing feelings, Fabian and Remus make them completely uncomplicated, and there's a whole twenty minutes of a Halloween party.And Sirius owns a hot tub.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black/Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Fabian Prewett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Hot Tubs and Halloween Nights

Feelings, often enough, creep up on you in different ways.

With Remus, it’s slow.

It’s been going on for months, if not years. Sirius had always felt their friendship is a little different than with anyone else - they’ve been on edge of something more ever since they first met. It was that fuzzy yet subtle feeling in his chest whenever Remus smiles, tingles going through all of his body at any point of them touching, late nights spent staying up playing games together and enjoying the sound of Remus laughing. It was gentle, and calm, and when he finally realised, it didn’t come as much of a surprise - more of a welcome realisation, really.

With Fabian, it’s exactly the opposite.

It was sudden and fast. It was banter in the locker room right on the edge of flirting, and a deep pull to his guts whenever Fabian replied with something even more brash or lewd than before. Playfully shoving each other on the field before a game, seemingly pretending their touches don’t linger even if both of them knew they did. Staying late after practice, chatting about anything and everything, walking home together in the dark, hand in hand. It hit Sirius hard and quick, what their game was, what his feelings were.

It’s two sides of the coin, and Sirius is trapped inbetween them, confused and overwhelmed and only fucking _seventeen._

And so he does the only thing he knows how to do best. He ignores it. For a better part of two months.

Two _very_ long months of maths class with Remus and footie practice with Fabian, both of which had been testing his patience in the worst ways, resulting in him forgetting to turn in far too many assignments, three detentions with McGonagall, and a broken nose due to not paying attention on the field and getting hit with a ball right in his face. Fabian walked him to the nurse, and Sirius’s concussion somehow made him look even better than usual. With blood gushing down his face and possibly a very nasty black eye, Sirius, on the other hand, looked worse than ever.

He’s fine, aside his nose looking quite terrible for the next few days, but he thinks this particular incident is a good sign that the crush thing is getting out of hand, and it’s right about time to stop ignoring it and do something about it.

And so, a week before Halloween, Sirius _finally_ gets his shit together.

-

It just so happens it’s Monday morning, right before school, and Regulus is there.

Their parents are on yet another one of their lengthy and common business trips, and so they’re at home by themselves - he wouldn’t have found Reg in the kitchen otherwise. It’s an unspoken agreement to have breakfast together if they’re alone - if mother and father are home, neither Sirius nor Reg want to put up with the torture of having to sit in awkward silence with their parents.

Reg is, as always, sipping on a cup of green tea, typing something on his laptop, not even turning his head when Sirius walks into the room. They stay in silence as Sirius makes himself coffee and pops some bread into the toaster, humming to himself to the tune of Reg’s clanking keyboard.

“Hey,” Sirius says suddenly - he doesn’t turn to face Reg, though. The anxiety slowly riding up his trachea doesn’t seem to want to see his brother at all.

Reg only hums in response - enough for Sirius to know he’s got his attention. Somehow, that makes him even more nervous than before.

“Hypothetically,” he starts, which is undoubtedly the _worst_ way to ask Reg something, because now they both know the situation is in no way hypothetical. “If a guy asked you out to the school Halloween party, but then he said he also wants to ask another guy out, but, like… saying he wants to go with you both, not one or the other, both of you, cause he likes both you and the other guy. What- would that be weird? What would you say?”

The typing stops, and Sirius can feel his heart drumming away at his ribs like a broken set of drums.

“Who are you in this scenario?”

“T-the guy who’s asking,” Sirius answers meekly, stirring his coffee.

The rational part of him knows his brother. Reg would never turn on him over something silly such as this. When Sirius came out to him - three or four years ago by now - he hadn’t even blinked. He acknowledged it, but never treated Sirius any differently at all; it was just a common fact to him, yet another truth that their parents can’t know but Sirius jokes about in secret. So why should that be any different?

Sirius’s train of thought tends to go many other ways, though. Instead of going the logical route, it chooses another. Instead of picking the pavement leading into a village, it leads Sirius into the woods, picking a dirt path barely seen under his feet. Leading him further and further until he can’t find his way back. And so he’s stuck in the woods, no way out.

The beat of his own heart matches the spoon clinking his coffee mug. Reg starts typing again.

“You should ask,” Reg replies simply. “You don’t know if they’ll be happy with the arrangement, but there’s nothing wrong with asking.”

“They could judge me.”

“People judge you anyway. Hell, _I_ judge you for so many fucking things, but never for your dating choices. Trust me, you’re weird as it is, this doesn’t even make the list as to why.”

Reg has always had a way of conveying a nice message by also managing to insult him - Sirius almost finds that sweet.

“Thanks,” he breathes out, his anxieties easing and heart returning to normal. He finally picks up his mug and sets it on the table.

“Who is it? The two guys?”

“I don’t think you know them,” Sirius muses out loud, taking a sip of his coffee - still piping hot, but just barely below the line of not burning his tongue. “Prewett and Lupin.”

Reg just nods.

“And you think the school dance is good first date material?”

“It’s not a bad idea! It’s convenient, and I’ve heard they’ll have cupcakes.”

“Bring me some back.”

“If you write my English assignment for me.”

“What’s it on?”

“Hamlet.”

“Deal.”

-

Sirius chooses to talk to Fabian first.

Well…. _chooses_ is a strong word.

He hesitates all day long, feeling his heart drum out of his own chest whenever seeing either Fabian or Remus in the school hallways, choosing to duck into random classrooms or hide out behind the lockers instead of actually confronting one of them. It comes to the point when it’s the end of the school day, after footie practice, and him and Fabian are almost done getting changed. Sirius is aware of his every move, watching him out of the corner of his eye, trying to say something and then choosing against it the moment he opens his mouth.

For some reason, he’s got a reputation for being cool and confident - wherever that has gone now, Sirius isn’t sure.

“Are you going to the Halloween dance?” Sirius finds himself asking, finally, right as Fabian is zipping up his bag. He desperately hopes he doesn’t sound as stressed as he is.

“Probably,” Fabian shrugs. “I know Gid’s taking Mary so I might tag along with them for a bit.”

“So you don’t have a date?”

The couple seconds of pause after that question make all of Sirius’s hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and he’s fairly sure his heart will actually rapture very soon.

“I don’t. Why?”

Sirius takes a deep breath, focusing on shoving his jacket into his bag - it’s not the most romantic or poetic way to ask someone out, but it will be a success as long as he doesn’t pass out or throw up on Fabian’s shoes.

“I want to ask you,” he blurts out, breathing out - before Fabian can say anything, or even react in any way, Sirius keeps going. “-but then there’s the issue of Remus because I like you both like crazy and it’s kind of weird but I can’t help it, and I’m not sure what to do about it, ideally we could go together or, like, both of you with me, but isn’t that weird? I think it’s a little weird, but I don’t want you to think I’m weird? I could ask only one of you but it wouldn’t be fair cause I like you both and I would feel awful about it, but if you think it’s weird then we can just pretend this never happened and move on. So. Yeah… that,” Sirius trails off, refusing to look in Fabian’s direction.

He feels slightly better, now that it’s off his chest - aside being hyper aware of the silence between himself and Fabian right now.

“I don’t think it’s weird.”

“W-what?”

When he turns, he sees Fabian leaning against the lockers, the faintest smile on his face.

“It’s not that uncommon, really,” he says again, shrugging. “And, for what it’s worth, Remus also doesn’t think it’s weird.”

“You- how do you know that?” Sirius asks, perplexed.

“You do realise him and I are close friends, right?”

Sirius blinks. He did _not._ As far as he knows, they know each other through Sirius, but that’s about it.

Fabian takes his silence - and the baffled look on his face - for an answer.

“We’re neighbours. Our mums know each other. Hell, our families have dinner together once a week.”

“Since… since when?”

“Since I was twelve.”

That is, give or take, _six years._ Which is longer than Sirius had known both Fabian and Remus. And yet they’ve known each other that whole time. And Sirius had no idea. How have that never come up in conversation, Sirius isn’t sure, but now he’s doubting every interaction he’s ever had with them when both of them were present.

“And,” Fabian continues, “you know I like you. And you know Remus likes you as well. It’s really not as complicated as you make it out to be.”

“But- you and him-”

Fabian grins, raising a brow.

“I guess you could say we’ve grown much closer recently.”

Sirius simply stares at him, gears slowly turning in his brain. Apparently, he doesn’t know _anything_ that happens in his friends group, huh? Next thing he knows, Evans will actually ask James out and he’ll also have no idea.

“If you’re done questioning all of your life choices, yes, Remus and I would like to go to the Halloween dance with you. And each other. It’s mutual on all parts, so you can stop being this worried about things. And maybe try to be more subtle when running away from us next time,” Fabian says, heading towards the door. “It’s not hard to figure out that someone is avoiding you when you see them duck into classrooms that are never used.”

He stands there for several more seconds, continuing to go over everything that’s just happened. Fabian likes him back. And Remus likes him back. And Remus and Fabian like each other. And they’re neighbours. And they _know._ And they’re all going to the dance together?

“Come on,” Fabian calls out. “The janitor wants to lock up already, you can continue having your breakdown while we walk home.”

-

Remus makes a group chat for the three of them, discussing trivial things like where they should meet for the party, what is everyone wearing. But also sending memes and good morning texts, and asking for company when bored in chem class, only to have Fabian scold him for not paying attention. Remus doodles in the corner of Sirius’s notebook now, little hearts and stars and ‘hi’s with smiley faces and shares his chocolate and holds Sirius’s hand under the desk. Fabian watches Sirius change rather shamelessly, braids Sirius’s hair before games, and drives him home and kisses his cheek when Sirius leaves and tells Sirius to do his homework ‘or else’.

This is now, apparently, a thing. _They_ are a thing.

Sirius feels it’s all quite too good to be real.

Halloween comes quickly, and before he knows it, Sirius is at James’s, getting ready for the school dance together. They’re wearing matching costumes - as always, ever since they’ve become friends - this year opting for a couple of pirates. Sirius loves working on costuming - he always spends hundreds of hours perfecting his costumes, adding tweaks and details just to make it a bit more believable and fun.

And, yes, he’s not exactly the most humble of people, but he thinks he did a fantastic job - when he’s done with the last finishing touches (the hair, some last minute additions, and some very badly applied eyeliner he stole from a friend) him and James look straight out of Pirates of the Caribbean.

When, half an hour later, they arrive at school, Sirius is very happy to see that they have some of the best costumes there. There’s a handful of people not dressed up (or simply wearing t-shirts with pumpkins on them), but the majority of the crowd is wearing store bought stuff. There’s no costume competition or anything, but Sirius still feels satisfaction when people’s eyes linger - he likes to know he did a good job.

Fabian finds them first - or, well, James finds him, elbows Sirius, says quite a few inappropriate things, and pushes Sirius towards him. Sirius only hopes the dim lighting of the hall makes it impossible to see the red of his cheeks.

“Van Gogh?” Sirius asks with a raised brow.

Fabian simply tips his straw hat. His face and clothes are covered in what looks like paint strokes, and he’s wearing the signature Van Gogh outfit - his hair is combed to the side, and he hasn’t shaved in quite some time, so he’s even got the beard right.

“And you, Captain Hook?”

“Pirates are the epitome of queer culture, I thought it’s just appropriate.”

They stand there for a little bit before Sirius takes a breath and steps just slightly closer. They’re surrounded by people, but the music and the crowds make it seem like no one is paying attention.

“Say,” Sirius says, drawing it out, trying desperately to seem casual. “Is it oil paint you’ve got on your face?”

“Nah, it’s face paint. Why?”

“Just curious,” Sirius shrugs. “I wondered would I die if I kissed you, since it’s on your lips and I’m pretty sure oil paint is not safe to ingest.”

Fabian laughs - Sirius inhales with a smile, relief washing over him.

“I thought pirates were supposed to be actually good at flirting.”

“Are you insulting my flirting?”

“I only hope you kiss better than you flirt.”

Sirius cocks a brow. “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

Fabian steps closer, laying one of his hands on Sirius’s shoulder - he’s just slightly taller, which is something Sirius hadn’t noticed before. He has to tilt his head a bit to look into his eyes - he can’t do it without biting back a chuckle; all that paint looks a bit funny from close up.

He’s not nervous, somehow. It feels natural when Fabian closes the distance between them, breathing in the scent of paint and his cologne, and tasting the cheap soda they serve at the buffet on his tongue. His hands naturally find themselves on the back of Fabian’s neck, drawing him just slightly closer. They pull away several seconds later - the lights have changed to orange, and a new song plays. Sirius can’t bite back a smile.

“Have you seen Rem?” he asks - he has to raise his voice to be heard through the music (a dance remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons, he’s pretty sure).

Fabian pulls away from him completely, but takes his hand in his. “He was around here somewhere, I think? I saw him with Lily when I got here.”

“I’ll tell him to meet us somewhere. There’s no way we’ll find him here, too many people.” Sirius pulls out his phone, opening their group chat and typing out a message. He’s not exactly used to typing with just one hand, so it takes a little bit longer than usual, but eventually, he manages to produce something that miraculously doesn’t even have any typos.

“I’ve said we’ll meet him in the courtyard, c’mon.”

The hallways of the school are all dark and empty, appropriately decorated with cobwebs, plastic spiders, and some ghosts and skeletons hanging from the ceiling lamps. If they hadn’t looked extremely cheap, Sirius could almost find this scary.

The courtyard is similarly decorated, except for the variety of pumpkins and jack o'lanterns scattered everywhere, giving the fountain in the center a lovely orange glow. The tree right next to it is fully yellow by now, shedding leaves with each gust of wind.

Fabian drags him towards the fountain, and they both sit on the edge of it; thigh to thigh, hands still holding each other, basking in the glow of the candlelight and the soft breeze of the Halloween air. They don’t talk, oddly enough. The silence is comfortable, and comforting in a way - Sirius usually finds himself with a need to fill empty space with words. Yet this time, he feels just fine the way things are. He really could get used to it.

Remus joins them shortly, ducking through one of the cobwebbed doors, in what appears to be a period drama costume.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Sirius asks right away.

Remus sighs dramatically in reply. “Mr Darcy! You’re like the fifth person who’s asked me, jeez.”

“You’d be more obvious if you had an Elizabeth.”

“My Elizabeth ditched me for a pirate.”

So Lily had, in fact, decided to make James’s day and perhaps even spare him a dance. A Halloween miracle, truly.

Remus takes a seat next to Sirius, throwing his legs over his and Fabian’s laps, then digging through the various pockets of his coat to finally fish out a chocolate bar (of course).

“I wouldn’t mind sitting here all night,” he says inbetween one bite and another. “The awful music gives me a headache.”

“It’ll get cold pretty soon,” Fabian says - it is already rather chilly, and it’s only the beginning of the night. “We probably shouldn’t be sitting outside.”

“We could go to my place,” Sirius suggests. “My parents are out. My brother is home, but he’s probably holed up in the downstairs library, so he won’t care if I have a few people over.”

“You have a library at home?” Fabian asks, sounding rather shocked. Neither him nor Rem have ever been over at Sirius's before, so it's only understandable. Commonly, everyone knows Sirius's family is wealthy, but it is often surprising when people find out just _how_ wealthy.

“There’s two, technically,” Sirius simply replies. “They’re one room but unless you want to be climbing a ladder, the upper landing is on the first floor.”

“How big is your house, exactly?” Remus questions.

“It’s not that big. The one in France is bigger.”

“You have a house _in France_?”

“Well, yeah. I don't think that’s too weird, considering that I'm French and was born in France and my middle name is Jean.”

There’s a few seconds of silence between them all, Remus and Fabian staring at Sirius as if he’s grown a second and third head.

“You never said,” Remus mumbles. “So you… speak French?”

“Yea.”

“You don’t have an accent.”

“I’ve lived here since I was like 6, that usually gets rid of one. And my mother hates when someone has an accent so she only hired British tutors to teach me and my brother.”

“He’s _rich_ rich,” Fabian says quietly, more to himself rather than anyone else.

“Which means I have a big house, a stocked up pantry, a cinema room, and my father’s credit card. We can find James and Lily and have a movie night.”Sirius jumps off the fountain, taking a few steps towards the entrance to the school. “We can take your brother too, if you want,” he throws at Fabian. “The more the merrier.”

-

It ends up being just them, James, and Lily - Fabian’s brother apparently prefers to stay at the party (likely until after all the teachers retire and the booze starts to mysteriously appear in all the drinks), but Sirius isn’t too devastated about it. He prefers the known crowd of his friends.

They take James’s car, snatch a handful of snacks each, and spend the entire drive to Sirius’s house arguing about what pizza everyone is getting. Fabian argues about paying for himself at first, but Sirius quickly shuts him up - he hates his father, and he has his credit card, so naturally, he will be paying for everyone’s food. He also orders several sides, of course - what is a movie night without every single item off of Domino’s menu?

They arrive shortly, and it only takes a few minutes for Fabian and Remus to get over the shock of Sirius’s house being pretty much a small mansion.

The cinema room is in the basement, in Sirius’s favourite part of the house, that he claimed pretty much for himself. Aside the huge screen and comfortable couch, it has all he needs to have a good time - a popcorn machine, a pool table, and-

“You have _a hot tub_.”

-a hot tub.

“I doubt you have swimming trunks, but we can always just jump into it in our underwear,” Sirius says offhandedly, leaving Remus and Fabian to their shocked gaping - they’ve now been joined by Lily as well, who also has never been in Sirius’s house before. It tends to have that effect on people, strangely enough.

“Is the screen visible from it?” Lily asks, not taking her eyes off it.

“Not right now, but this wall actually goes down, so you can watch from it, yea.”

“James,” Lily grabs him by the hand - her eyes still firmly fixed on the tub. “We’re watching from the hot tub.”

And so Sirius heats up the jacuzzi, James and Fabian bring their Domino’s order down, and Lily strips down to her underwear without a care and dips herself the second Sirius says she can.

Sirius lowers the fake wall with a remote (earning another gaping expression from Lily), and he and James push one of the tables next to the tub, setting the food down. Sirius is a little worried about it going into the tub, but there’s plates, and he trusts no one is clumsy enough to just drop an entire pizza into the tub.

By the time Sirius begins to undress, Fabian is already in the tub, and Remus is just getting in. He’ll be the last in, it seems.

“Can your binder get wet?” Sirius asks, quickly trying to unbutton his shirt. There's technically no need to rush, but when you've got two boyfriends sitting together in a hot tub waiting for you, you don't want to be taking your time with every button.

“Yeah, it’ll just feel gross like all wet clothes,” Remus replies. “If you oh so kindly told us you have a freaking hot tub, I would’ve brought the swimming one with me. And maybe some swimming trunks would’ve been good too.”

“Now we know for next time,” Fabian says - his face is still covered in paint, but, thankfully, the rest of his body is perfectly fine to be in water. Sirius reckons the paint will start flaking off soon anyway. “I guess we have a ridiculously rich boyfriend with a hot tub in his house.”

“There’s also a pool outside,” Sirius adds with a grin, finally out of his clothes and slipping into the water, next to Remus. “And we own a tennis court, and a stable.”

“Do you have a private jet?”

“No, but we have a yacht. So what do we want to watch?”

A several minute long discussion follows, everyone having either ideas, or opinions about everyone else’s ideas. Remus doesn’t like horror movies, Lily despises comedies, Sirius wants something in the spirit of Halloween, Fabian hates romantic comedies, and James would like a Marvel movie - it takes a good half hour for them to finally settle on The Haunting of Hill House. Remus protests a bit, but there’s only so much to be afraid of when you’re inside a hot tub and eating pizza.

“Y’know,” Remus whispers at some point throughout the first episode. “I could get used to this.”

Sirius smiles, feeling Rem’s head rest on his shoulder.

“We could make it a weekly thing,” Fabian adds in a low voice - his arm is around Remus’s back, and that exact hand finds Sirius’s, intertwining their fingers together. “Except maybe just the three of us next week.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeeting my loving rarepairs at people as if anyone will care lmaooo  
> it's my first time actually writing for this pairing, and this is not how i usually go about my fics so i'd love to hear what you guys think!  
> catch me on tumblr @casualmaraudering


End file.
